<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当他们是你的站哥03 by guyu9772</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881154">当他们是你的站哥03</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyu9772/pseuds/guyu9772'>guyu9772</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyu9772/pseuds/guyu9772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※Seventeen×你<br/>※Tips：护短型</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当他们是你的站哥03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Seventeen×你<br/>※Tips：护短型</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.洪知秀</p><p> </p><p>大爆带来的好处有很多，但坏处也不在少数。你的粉丝数量逐渐多了起来，社交软件上的黑粉像是有组织有预谋的也跟着来得十分汹涌。负责反黑这一块的是一个平时为人十分绅士的男生，但碰到有关于你的问题上，他总是会选择用行动去替你反抗这一切。</p><p>最近因为你在参与一档话题度十分高的综艺时，因为游戏环节的需要，你要和参加节目的男性艺人一起共同完成节目组设置的任务，但就因为需要制造高热度的话题，节目组对你，还有你搭档的男艺人进行了恶意剪辑。</p><p>将你们正常的互动通过放大细节部分，加上背景音乐的衬托下明明只是再普通不过的交接物品却变成了让人看着觉得十分暧昧的画面。</p><p>也因为这个，当晚节目播出时在看到这一幕的男性艺人粉丝在你的个人社交软件的评论里一顿语言攻击，甚至更有甚者将你的每条博文下都留下了难听的话语。说你哪天发的自拍照P的太过分，亦或是听信了一些被有意者编造出来的谣言，根本不会管真相到底是真是假便一起加入了这场跟风谩骂的盛宴。</p><p>在你结束这几天最后一个行程回到车上已经是凌晨两点了。回到保姆车上的你以为自己终于能闭上眼小憩一会儿的时候，经纪人姐姐一反常态没有和你一起闹腾，反而是沉默了一会儿之后劝告你之后这两天的假期里你只需要好好休息，还让你尽量少看手机。</p><p>你本以为她是想让自己好好休息才这么说的，开口调侃自己身为活在当代的网民怎么可能不上网。可她怕的就是这个。刚刚她拿着手机翻看着你昨天发的那条代言物料下面的评论都是一片骂声。尽管你大多粉丝以及看清事情本质的路人都有在替你辩驳，但很快就被来势汹汹的水军淹没了。</p><p>你是她进入这个圈子以来带的第一个艺人，身为经纪人有着极强的行动力的她在发现情况不对时第一时间就上报了公司高管讨要了关于这件事相对应的解决方法。可利益至上的公司见网络热度的势头正高，只是回复了说静观其变，等到了一定时候再出面解决。</p><p>可用这样的方式将你推到风暴中心，她看着都心疼。年纪明明比自己小上好多，却总是用少年老成的语气在自己遇到烦心事的时候开导劝解，她有些怀念以前你还不怎么火的时候，两个人一起出去约着出门吃炒年糕的日子了。</p><p>虽然那个时候你是个连任何打扮都不用都不会被人认出来的歌手，但那时你们每天都很期待还没有到来的明天，并希望是会有所好转的一天。不过就在这一天真正来临后，却不是想象中的那般顺畅。</p><p>可这就是生活。残酷且现实。</p><p>经纪人姐姐良久都回不上你的话，你意识到了不对劲，睁眼见她眼眶有些红红的，一下子从椅子上坐起问她发生了什么事。可她只是吸了吸鼻子，让你对刚刚她说的话照做就是了。</p><p>等你回到家的第一件事就是上自己的社交软件一探究竟，可当你在搜索栏里输入自己名字的时候，和别人捆绑在一起词条让你瞬间了然。可奇怪的是看经纪人姐姐的反应，不会是像自己看到的那样，仅仅只有一两条，而且还都在底部。上面都被清一色你的正面话题占满。</p><p>确实，从事发到现在的几个小时里，组织粉丝有纪律的进行反黑的，是站子里负责反黑这一块内容的洪知秀。反黑板块会莫他属的原因其实很简单，因为洪知秀护短。</p><p>会真正喜欢你的理由是在他看崔胜澈修图的时候，听他边修图边和自己碎碎念的提到你真人真的很可爱。洪知秀对于好友追星的行为十分不解，因为他不明白一个在快餐时代流水线加工出来的偶像歌手，有什么好值得人去喜欢的。</p><p>可到底熬不过崔胜澈再三的安利，也因为实在是好奇你到底有什么魔力，才让一个明明可以靠摄像这门手艺吃饭的朋友这么长情的追，一拍还就是两年。在看过崔胜澈对自己打包票说看过绝对会入坑的舞台后，洪知秀真的在视频里发现了你的魅力点。</p><p>与崔胜澈镜头下确定是自己的粉丝就会傻乎乎冲着镜头招手的小妹妹完全不同，强烈的反差以及稳健的台风让他对你彻底改观。这也就是为什么后来崔胜澈邀请洪知秀加入站子的时候，他会答应的原因。</p><p>在如同被洗脑术洗脑那般，洪知秀在三天内补完了你所有相关的舞台之后也开始了他从前不屑一顾的追星路。</p><p>关于追星，洪知秀几乎是从零学起的。一开始他想替你的脸蛋出份力，可在崔胜澈老师验收成果的时候，因为他失手加上技术的不熟练，无意间修掉了崔胜澈最爱你脸蛋上的那颗泪痣。对崔胜澈反应剧烈的抗议自己的行为时，洪知秀只是不以为然的抿着红酒。


相比精修过的照片，洪知秀反而会更愿意拿着你的生图做成手机壁纸。因为在他看来你怎么样都很好看。


在对洪知秀进行了好一阵暴风吐槽后，崔胜澈把他赶来了反黑组。</p><p>因为你人气一直不高的原因，反黑组的洪知秀都没有什么事情做，但他也十分乐意看到这样的画面。可直到在你大火之后出了这档事，他气得连一口水都喝不下，一直在组织站子里其他人一起反黑举报。</p><p>他喜欢的人怎么能任人随意抹黑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>